


Haunted Candy Store!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve find an old-fashioned candy store, but ... it's not okay.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Haunted Candy Store!

  
  
"Steve, it's a candy store! Let's go in! Maybe they will have **_circus peanuts_**."  
"Uhhh, Bucky? I'm not so sure this is a regular candy store."  
"Oh, yeah. That cute bunny seems to be chewing on a human arm."  
"... and, I can literally see two actual monsters from here. Not worth it for a handful of penny candy that now costs ten bucks."  
"Yeah. Too bad though. I really love caramel creams."  
"Maybe we can find them .... anywhere else." 


End file.
